Within The Darkness
by katana3700
Summary: If I had just let my parents pick me up. If I had chosen a different path or not dropped my cell phone. I would not have landed myself in this creepy castle and its 5 inhabitants. My choices cost me and now I'm in an unknown place and not allowed to leave
1. Castle

Chapter 1- Castle

Astérix banged on the wooden gate with her fists. The wind whipped her sandy blonde hair around her shoulders. Her legs felt like ice cubes because she was wearing green track shorts. The grey sweatshirt protected her arms from the chilling cold. Astérix kicked the door with her white sneakers.

"Let me out of here" she screamed. It echoed out into the woods. She was miles from the road, miles from the nearest city, and miles from any other human being. The grey stoned castle loomed menacingly behind her. If she were in a tower, Astérix would be able to see over the wall locking her in the castle grounds and possibly a way out.

Astérix smiled as she talked to her mother on the phone. She was a freshman in college on her way home to visit her family for spring break. She turned the car radio off to hear her mother better and held the phone between her ear and shoulder.

"Are those woods still there or are they cleared out?" she found herself asking.

"You're not thinking of coming in that way?"

"Yeah…"

"That's not safe; you can easily get turned around in there"

"That's why their clearing it out mom" Astérix turned on to the side road that would take her through the woods and into her hometown.

"I got to go mom I'm coming up on to the woods, receptions bad" Before her mother could say anything Astérix hung up. She tossed her cell into the front passenger seat. It landed with a small thud and slipped onto the floor.

"Crap" Astérix muttered, as she passed into the woods. She kept glancing down looking for her phone, finally spotting it through the piles of trash. Shaking her head, she kept telling herself she should pay attention to the road in front of her. The sound of music filled the car suddenly. Astérix again looked down at her cell. She took her foot off of the accelerator and the car started to lose speed.

"Alright little darling come here" she said reaching for the phone. Astérix kept the steering wheel steady; until finally she was able to grab the phone. She sat up straight and laid it gently on the seat beside her, having already missed the call. Her foot pressed down on the pedal as she spun around a curve. Soon trees swept past her and started to become dense.

"I don't remember it being this thick." Astérix spoke softly. Her ringtone again blasted out of the speakers.

"I thought reception was bad." Astérix muttered. She rounded another curve and at that exact moment a deer jumped out in front of her. Astérix screamed and swerved to the left to avoid collision with the animal. In an instant her car collided with a large tree. The windshield smashed apart into tiny shards, the air bags deployed snapping her head back into the head rest. Astérix blacked out, her car's horn blaring and her cell phone ringing on the floor.

Her body ached but she could sense that she wasn't strapped into her car…her car. Astérix groaned in pain and opened her eyes. There wasn't much light in the room but her eyes started to tear up anyway. She remembered the deer jumping out in front of her, swerving, then nothing. She lifted her left hand to her head. Her right was immobile. She glanced down to see it in a sling.

"What did I do…Someone has to be here" she muttered. Despite her body's protests, Astérix got up and finally took a look around the room. Soon she wished she hadn't. The room was dark and dank. Everything around her was grey stone. A four poster bed was on a higher level than the rest of the room. Simple grey linen sheets covered the bed and plain white pillowcase adorned the cotton pillow. There was a rail blocking the upper level from the lower level so no one would fall. A dead plant was shoved in the corner of the room by the rail. Three finished wooden steps led to the lower, carpeted area. The carpet was a grey color, almost as grey as the walls. The upper level looked like a stage. No pictures hung on the walls leaving them bare and unfamiliar. A small table was set in the corner of the lower level along with a dresser. Both were plain wood. Along with no pictures, there were no mirrors and no windows. She wouldn't be able to see the extent of injuries on her face now. There were no modern necessities that she could see; it was clear she was not in a hospital. Astérix stood up and held onto a bed post until the black dots faded from her vision. It felt like someone was continually kicking her in the head. The walls seemed dark, bare, and cold. The grey bricks looked like they were stained. With what, there was no telling. A door was by the bed on the upper level, she made a move to it. Placing a hand on the handle she jiggled it, but the door stayed closed.

"Damnit locked." she grumbled. Turning around she leaned against it and sighed. On the far side of the room, down on the lower level, was another door. Astérix moved toward it, walking down the stairs and across the carpet; her shoes were sitting by the door, carefully she slipped them on and tried the handle. This time it worked, the door swung open. She stepped out onto concrete. She was on a small balcony, no rails to stop her from falling this time. A small area lead to the left and stairs to the right. She chose to go towards the castle grounds. The stairs curved to the right as she walked down them. Lamp posts sat on the wall in random locations. Astérix trekked downstairs and ended up on a concrete balcony. She moved a lounge chair out of her path noting the haphazard way the whole balcony was set up. Rips were in the beige seams of the cushions and she ran her hand along the rough material. Metal bars holding the seating together looked worn and rusted to the point it looked like it would snap if someone sat upon it. She turned and saw her dusty reflection. The cloudy window made her back up against the wall to get out of view. She could see only herself and didn't want to take the chance of someone inside seeing her. Astérix carefully but quickly slid against the wall down the cracked stairs. In the distance she could hear thunder roll, clouds moved in to cover up the moon and darken the night. Finally she stepped off of the last stair and into soft grass. A dirt path went off to the right, a bigger path to her left a small set of concrete stairs led up to a concrete sitting area where no chairs or even a table sat the stone in poor condition was cracked; she went to the left eyeing the wall keeping her in. Unlike the concrete sitting area, there were no cracks or breaks.

"Damnit!" she hissed under her breath. Up ahead of her, not even 15 yards away was a large wooden door. Spotting it, Astérix charged up to it. Her heart beat, hastened by the thought of leaving. She would find her car, grab the phone, and call for help. Reaching the door she grabbed and yanked on the handle. The door didn't budge. She tried pushing on it, still it didn't move. Astérix banged on the wooden gate with her fists. The wind whipped her sandy blonde hair around her shoulders. Her legs felt like ice cubes because she was wearing green track shorts. The grey sweatshirt protected her arms from the chilling cold. Astérix kicked the door with her white sneakers.

"Let me out of here." she screamed. It echoed out into the woods. She was miles from the road, miles from the nearest city, and miles from any other human being. The grey stoned castle loomed menacingly behind her. If she were in a tower, Astérix would be able to see over the wall locking her in the castle grounds.

"How the hell do I get out of here?" she asked stepping away from the door.

"You don't." Astérix jumped and spun around. There was no one behind her. Her heart beat quickened.

"H-hello is anyone there?" She called out meekly. This time there was no answer. The silence hung heavy in the air. She took an unsure step forward. At that moment lightning flashed and rain started to pour down. Astérix stood in the cold before running towards the stone prison. She squinted to try and keep the water from blurring her vision but it was useless. The grass, green with life quickly became a hazard and Astérix slipped on the turf. A scream broke through her mouth as she hit the ground and sat up. Cradling her arm she continued to the castle at a slower pace than before. The crackling of thunder rang through her ears making her impervious to sound. She took the crumbling steps two at a time, taking care not to slip on the loose pieces. Her hand sliding along the stone walls, edges leaving tiny, bleeding scratches. Astérix passed through the balcony tripping again. She kicked the overturned chair away from her; lifting herself up again she continued through the thickening sheet of rain. Astérix finally reached the room she was just in. She wrung out excess water from her hair and tried to peel the shirt away from her back. Like static electricity her clothes stuck to her skin. Using her cut hand, she combed back her wet hair and tied it up in a ponytail, tiny blood streaks prevalent in her hair. Stepping up onto the upper level her shoes made a loud squeak. From the other side of the locked door Astérix heard footsteps. She quietly walked over to it and placed her ear against it. The door vibrated as someone pounded on the other side. Astérix screamed and fell backwards twisting her left ankle as she fell down the stairs onto the lower level. The lock on the door clicked, and then whoever was there walked away. She stood up slowly wincing as her ankle burned in pain. Limping to the door she turned the knob. It unlocked and the door swung open. In front of her was a hallway, still bare walls and grey carpeting donned it. Someone had a thing for boring. She limped down it, her left hand resting on the wall. Checking all the doors in the hall she found all but one locked. Pushing the unlocked door open, Astérix stepped through. Another hallway greeted her, it was bigger than the last and she could see the huge grey arcs holding the castle up. A small garden was to her left, it was a small greenhouse section in a castle. Flowers grew and thrived healthily. Astérix stared at the flowers, someone had to be here, there were flowers alive, and her wounds were taken care of, not to mention the voice she heard by the front gate. The words replayed through her head.

She decided to move on and limped down the second hallway. Not long after she found a small alcove in the wall. A door was in the middle of it. Astérix tried it and it opened. Inside she found a small library. Book shelves lined all four walls. A small desk stood in the right corner of the room, there was no window. She hobbled in to look through the study. The books were split into sections, divided and grouped by authors. Most were older books such as Shakespeare's Othello and The Twelfth Night. Her nose wrinkled up at the sight of Romeo and Juliet, she hated that book. Astérix noticed, tucked away in a small corner, was a finished wooden desk. It looked brand new compared to the bookshelves that seemed to have fallen into ill-repair. She placed her hand over the metal bar and pulled at the drawer. It rattled in her hand but didn't open; locked. Trying the other drawers, she concluded that all of them were locked. The person that lived here loved to have everything be under lock and key, what was so secret? Stepping away from the desk Astérix heard a loud smashing sound like china being shattered on a hard floor. She hobbled over to the door and looked out. No one was in the hallway; so she decided to continue down the way she originally headed toward; toward the loud sound. Leaving the alcove behind, Astérix walked closer to the end of the hall, a small open room. No door separated the hall from the room that stood before her. A shadow was cast on the far wall, a large, threatening shadow. Chills ran down Astérix's spine as she inched to the corner edge. The shadow made movements of lifting something into the air and bringing it back down. The sound of shattering china filled her ears, startling her, and causing her to gasp. The shadow froze as if the person heard her. Astérix cursed in her mind and backed up down the hall as the shadow moved slowly towards her.


	2. Butcher

Chapter 2- Butcher

Astérix stumbled over her own feet as she ran down the hall, she reached the room she woke up in and slammed the door shut. Hobbling over to the bed; she crawled under it. The door opened up and heavy footsteps entered the room. Astérix held her breath trying not to gain the attention of her pursuer. The footsteps stopped and Astérix waited, hoped she was safe. The bed curtain flipped up and a hand grabbed her ankle. Astérix screamed.

The shadow slowly moved toward her, taking it's time. Astérix hobbled backwards as quickly as she could. She was scared out of her mind. Would the person hurt her? Or even worse kill her? A man rounded the slate corner. He caught sight of her and a grin played on his lips startling her.

"You're awake!" he yelled enthusiastically. The man was tall, very tall. He towered over Astérix like a mountain. Astérix pegged him about 6'4'', he had large open eyes the color of smoke and his long umber colored hair was tied up in a ponytail. He wore an open button up shirt un-tucked with blood stains on it and a pair of holy jeans. Through his clothes Astérix could tell just how muscular he was. In his hand was a butcher's knife, blood still dripping from the tip. Chills ran down her spine. He's going to kill me! The thought ran through her mind. Astérix let out a blood curdling scream, turned, and ignoring the pain, ran. Her body had kicked into survival mode and adrenaline began to course through her veins as she sprinted away. The man unsure of what he did wrong followed behind her at an increasing pace.

"Hey come back here!" he yelled the gruffness in his voice made him sound harsh. Astérix tried to retrace her steps to avoid getting cornered or lost, her surroundings became a blur. Her goal was to get away from this crazy man, to get out of this nightmare. She was smaller in size so she could make turns easier and outmaneuver the psycho. Luckily steps did not hinder her, she passed the indoor garden and into the first hallway she encountered. Astérix stumbled over her own feet down the hall, when she reached the room she woke up in she slammed the door shut behind her. Panting heavily, she hobbled over to the bed and crawled under it. Placing a hand over her mouth she tried to suppress her breathing. Astérix removed her hand and held her breath when the door opened up. She could hear his heavy footsteps and dared not look out from underneath the bed skirt. She waited for him to give up and walk out, or exit through the door on the other side of the room. It all played out like a cheesy horror movie where the damsel in distress tries to hide from her pursuer and is found soon. Suddenly the bed curtain was flipped up and a hand grabbed her ankle. Astérix screamed bloody murder. She was dragged from under the bed, her fingernails scraping against the wooden floor. When she was completely out in the open she turned and stared up at the man who had chased her. Her heartbeat quickened yet again, threatening to burst out of her chest. She screamed again and threw punches at him aiming for his face but because of his height hitting him in the chest. He seemed to shake off each blow as if it were just an annoying, little fly.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled at him. Her voice was high pitched and sounded more shrill than demanding. The umber haired man just started at her. Eventually she stopped finding her attempts useless.

"Let me go please?" she said, voice quivering in fear and tears threatening to spill from her eyes at any given moment.

"I didn't mean to scare you" he said his voice echoing with a thunderous boom. Astérix squeaked and tried to crawl back under the bed; but froze when she spotted the bloody butcher knife. The man followed her gaze and picked it up.

"Please don't kill me!" Astérix pleaded. She was confused when he started to laugh at her. It sounded like he was mocking her or, he was going to kill her and eat her. She was in the hands of Dohmer's brother, he was psychotic.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I was chopping meat for dinner" he said with a smile.

"D-dinner?" she asked meekly.

"You have to eat don't you?"

"Well….yeah but-"

"No buts"

"Do you own this castle, please let me out!"

"I don't own it I'm only the butcher and we can't let you out"

"We?"

"Yes we" Astérix's brows furrowed in thought.

"Why can't I leave?"

"I don't know" He had moved away from her now and headed to the door.

"Wait" she called out. He stopped and looked at her. She looked so small and fragile sitting on the floor before him, all bandaged up. Parts of her hair hung in her face and tears brimmed her eyes.

"I need to call my mom"

"…..There's no phone here" Before she could say anything else the man walked out of the room shutting the door behind him. Astérix stood up and limped to the bed. Now that the adrenaline rush was wearing off she could feel the pain. Astérix felt like she had been hit by a train. She collapsed on the bed and cried into the cotton pillow.

A loud banging noise like someone punching wood awoke her. The headache had returned and she groaned as she forced her eyes open. Astérix felt worse than before; the door squeaked open. Inclining her head Astérix watched the butcher walk in, it seems like someone was punching wood. He looked a little unsure of himself as he stepped closer to her.

"Dinner is almost ready" he said. She cringed at the volume of his voice.

"I'm not hungry" she whispered, her voice hoarse from all the screaming. A grumbling noise resonated from her stomach giving away her body's hunger. He started at her in disbelief. Astérix stared at the ceiling, if they wouldn't let her out then she wouldn't eat.

"Look" he said "Your wounds are extensive, you need to heal and you can go when you're fully recovered. Your body needs food to fuel itself ultimately helping repair itself."

"I can leave and go to a hospital"

"No…master says you can't"

"Who is Master?"

"Master is master"

"That…doesn't help me any" He got up to leave.

"Wait I don't know your name"

"It's Zephros" he said with a smile. "You?"

"Astérix" she answered. She swung her feet over the edge of the bed instantly regretting it. Yelping in pain she lifted her left limb back up onto the bed. Upon further inspection she noticed the purplish blue color of her ankle.

"It's swelling, doesn't look too bad though maybe a hairline fracture" Zephros said leaning over the bed and looking at it. Astérix sniffed as more tears started to brim her eyes. Zephros held his hands up.

"No please don't cry again, I hate it when girls cry" Astérix bent her head and allowed her hair to fall into her face blocking Zephros' vision. He sighed and gently touched her shoulder.

"I know you're still crying it will be okay"

"I've never broken a bone before…"

"Bones break no one human is invincible"" Zephros softened his voice to a dull roar.

"I have a headache I just want to sleep" Astérix said flopping back into the pillow. A tiny bell sound resonated in the air. It was a soft melodic comfort to her ears.

"It seems dinner is done" Zephros said. Astérix felt his powerful hands lift her up into the air. She screeched like a falcon as Zephros carried her out of her room.

"Put me back!" she yelled which did wonders for her headache. Zephros decided to not answer her as she screamed all the way to the dining hall.

It wasn't the least bit like her room. Where hers was like a prison, this was the exact opposite. It was a vast room with space to fit almost three hundred people. A long cherry wood table stretched almost the length of the entire room and was positioned meticulously in the center of the red and gold embroidered rug. Astérix looked at the golden swirls that seemed connected to all the corners of the rug, it was dizzying to look at. Small chandeliers were littered on the ceiling glittering like diamond teardrops. On one side of the room huge windows opened up to the night air. It was calmer than the storm before. Zephros placed Astérix in a seat and disappeared through a door. Astérix was inspecting the red tapestries hanging from the wall when he returned. He carried a steaming bowl. Setting it down in front of her Zephros took a seat beside her.

"Are there others here?" Astérix found herself asking as she took a spoonful of soup. It was really salty like it was poured in to hide bad ingredients.

"Yes there are five of us total"

"Where are they?"

"Out"

"Who are they?" Zephros took a minute to think.

"They are those that live here" he said. Astérix wanted to slam her head into the table but didn't want another injury and instead mentally did it. Slowly she ate the unrecognizable flavor of the soup in front of her. Cringing at the tremendous amount of salt as she did so. Glancing at Zephros she noticed him shoveling the food in as if he's not eaten for years.

"Do the others eat?" she asked. Zephros paused.

"Of course"

"Then why aren't they here eating? 

"They're working"

"Working?"

"Yes"

"Where?"

"You ask a lot of questions….there's the cook, gardener, maid, me the butcher, and the young master"

"Is that all you're going to tell me?"

"Yes" Astérix huffed and folded her arms across her chest.

"Fine….fine" she pushed away the empty bowl crinkling her nose up.

"Too much salt" A crash was heard in the next room.

"Uh oh" Zephros stood and picked Astérix up carrying her from the dining hall.

"What are you doing!" Astérix yelled.

"Trust me….just trust me" Zephros said hurrying up to her room. Once there he laid her on the bed, shut the door, and locked it.

"I'm going out the back way keep both doors locked" he ordered leaving out the other door, locking it.

"The door locks both ways?" Astérix moved over. Indeed it could, it wasn't a strong lock but it would hold. She reached her bed once more and collapsed on it, babying her broken arm. It would hopefully be a peaceful night.

Maybe it wouldn't. Astérix sat up as the door was being pounded on. She heard the cracking of wood and scrambled under the bed. Curling up she closed her eyes and listened as the door splintered open and someone walked into her room. They walked softly so it couldn't have been Zephros. He was a brute with heavy footfall. Whoever it was, was strong though as they splintered the door. She waited and waited but the person never left her room. Slowly she calmed, quelled the fear and fell asleep on the hardwood floor.

The intruder in her room glanced at the bed, it was warm she was near. She would not be able to find a hiding place next time. He made a mental note to put a door with only a lock on the outside in the frame tomorrow. For now he'll let her have her win, for now she can elude him, but in the upcoming days he will meet her. His Astérix, the girl he saved from the crash. The stranger left the room glancing at the bed one last time.


	3. Cooking and Cleaning

Chapter 3- Cooking and Cleaning

She awoke to someone calling her name. Opening her eyes she peeked out of the bed skirt. Two sets of feet walked around her room.

"I put her here last night I'm sure of it" Zeprhos' said confused.

"Maybe you didn't, you don't usually think" a male voice spoke out. His voice was smooth and calm like a mysterious samurai from the animes she loved. Astérix moved and cringed from the pain. She slept on her shoulder and neck wrong. Pushing herself out from under the bed she groaned.

"Sleeping on hardwood sucks" Zephros rushed over to her and helped her onto the bed. She thanked him and began to study the second man in the room. He, like Zephros had umber hair, but his was short chin length unlike the butchers. Part of his face was concealed by his hair but the one silver eye she felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Who's he?" Astérix asked nodding her head towards the mysterious man.

"This is my brother Raydon!" Zephros said slamming his hand on the man's back. Astérix glanced between the two. They seemed nothing alike except for the color of the hair.

"He's the maid"

"Cleaner" Raydon seethed through his teeth.

"Someone has to keep places clean" Astérix said. "I clean at home" Under two sets of eyes she shrugged. The brothers glanced at each other and Zephros walked out the door.

"I've got some work to do" Raydon however stayed and started to dust around the room. Astérix watched him carefully since she had nothing better to do. After a bit he turned to her.

"Do you need something?" She shook her head no and started to inspect the loose threads on the comforter. As she started to pick at them a hand came out of nowhere and took hold of her wrist.

"Please refrain from destroying castle property" Astérix apologized to the man, but she was bored and when she was bored a child took hold of her actions. She tried to busy herself by inspecting the room. Radon moved in and out of her peripheral vision his footsteps remained silent.

"Am I going to be stuck here forever?" she noted Raydon's expression.

"Everyone dies so forever is impossible" he said. Astérix shook her head.

"You know what I mean. Am I going to get out?" Raydon watched her eyes search his for answers. Answers he could not give her.

"Truthfully…I am not sure, the young master has his eye on you, I do not think he wants you to leave" the butler watched the tears form in her eyes.

"Too salty!" a voice rang out in the halls. "Then she can cook her own food"

"She's unfit to cook" Astérix picked up on Zephros' voice.

"Oh really?" A minute of silence later Zephros barged into her prison dragging another man behind him. Astérix began to study the newcomer just to see if she had any chance to escape if he were her pursuer. The man had deep set coffee colored eyes that seemed to gleam with arrogance, a slender body and obsidian hair. Was there no one in the castle that wasn't good looking?

"Kailden Astérix…see her injuries" Zephros pointed toward her. She blinked rapidly several times.

"You could always put pepper in it" she suggested. Astérix sat on a stool in the kitchen watching Kailden move about. He sent her a shut up look and continued on with his work.

"Damnit no ginger" Turning around he watched her closely.

"Can you get into the cellar and grab me some ginger?" he pointed toward a door. Astérix complied and used a crutch to hobble over to the door. Opening the old, creaking door, Astérix was met with a set of stairs descending into the darkness. Hopping down onto the first step, she noted that the stairs were steeper than they looked. Reaching onto the rail she hopped down onto another step.

"Where's the light switch? Kailden?" As Astérix turned around the door was slammed shut cutting out all light.

"Hey wait I'm down here!" she cried out. Jumping up by the door she tried to open it with no luck. Astérix slammed her hand on the door

"Hey I'm stuck in here…Zephros? Kailden? Someone!" she screamed. Turning around she stared off into the darkness. With a sigh she sat down.

"This is just great" she muttered. A scurrying sound had her up on her good foot again peering into the darkness trying to see.

"Hello?" she called. A hand grabbed her shoulder suddenly. Startled, Astérix let out an ear piercing scream ripping herself out of the persons grasp. She fell forward down the steps. The cellar door opened and she watched Kailden descend down.

"Hey what's taking so…Are you hurt?" he asked rushing to her side.

"Ow!" she cried out.

"If you keep this up you'll never get better" he said shaking his head.

"Tell me about it" she muttered. With his help she reached the kitchen stool she sat on earlier.

"You're bleeding" Kailden grabbed a rag, wet it, and placed it on Astérix's head. She let in a sharp intake of breath.

"You're okay it's just a scratch" Kailden said giving Astérix a smile. She let out a sigh and glanced back at the open cellar door.

"Didn't you hear me scream?" she asked. Kailden frowned at her.

"I thought you shut the door behind you, once that door is shut no one can hear anything that happens inside, likewise for those stuck in it you wouldn't be able to hear what's happening outside. The door is touchy like that" Kailden muttered out a quick explanation before disappearing down into the cellar.

"You're dirtying the rag" Astérix turned to the kitchen door leading into the dining hall. Raydon stood in the open doorway, frown on his features. She pulled the rag off of her head and looked at it.

"Sorry, I fell down the stairs" she said giving him her most apologetic look. Kailden appeared by her side again sending a small glare at Raydon.

"I sent her down to get ginger"

"Didn't you realize she was hurt and had to use a crutch, she has a sprained ankle and broken arm Kailden"

"Don't patronize me Raydon; I don't need your sarcasm and pessimistic remarks today"

"It seems you need a lesson in the proper etiquette on how to treat guests. Lesson One, Don't ask them to get you things" Astérix watched the two banter back and forth. They seemed more like brothers, a lot of hostility but none of the similarities in appearance.

"It's okay I like to help" Both men turned towards the sandy blonde and sighed in unison. She blinked twice, her head tilting to the side. What was so strange about wanting to help? The men of this castle were as peculiar as her arrival.

"Will both of you shut up, you're going to disturb…. Astérix" Zephros appeared out of nowhere. Astérix let out a little squeak and placed a hand over her mouth. How could the giant sneak up on her without making too much noise. Was he secretly a mouse? He placed his hand on her head turning her to see her scratch.

"Why the hell would you send her down in the cellar?" he asked turning to Kailden. "I swear I feel like her babysitter"

"Well then stop showing up, leave me alone, and let me out of here!" Astérix snapped. She grabbed her crutch and hobbled away from the three men. Stupid people in this stupid castle and the stupid "young master" that wouldn't let her leave. She traveled through the marbled halls at a slow pace. This fortress she was stuck in was more of a prison. Astérix found herself hitting the wall with her good hand tears spilling from her eyes.

"I'm never going to make it out of here, I'm stuck with crazy people, what did I do to deserve this?" she cried out. Dropping down she curled up in the fetal position and stared at the wall in front of her. Life wasn't fair, life just wanted to bite her in the ass. Footsteps had her casting her eyes down the hallway from the direction she came from moments before.

"You really shouldn't be wandering the halls alone. One could easily get lost in this place" Kailden bent down and brushed her bangs out of her eyes. She glanced at him with her saddened eyes before resuming her stare at the wall.

"Come on sheesh you're a pain in the ass sometimes and I've only known you for three hours" he said picking her up in the bridal position. "Dinner is almost done"

She sat in between Zephros and Kailden at the long mahogany table. In front of her was yet another stew, only with angel hair pasta mixed in.

"Is this all he can cook?" Astérix whispered over to Zephros, who upon her question let out a bellowing laugh.

"She's already figured you out Kailden, you can't cook" Kailden shot both of them a glare.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"Nothing, just nothing Kailden" Astérix said throwing her hand up in the air and waving it in front of her. For a moment Astérix felt as though she were back at home, sitting in between her brothers during a holiday and making jokes of her older brother who couldn't cook. The fond memories of Jessie and Jake made her eyes water from the pain in her heart. She missed her family, her mother and father, and her animals, a cat named Mayko and her two dogs Vi and Hewy. The thought of her German shepherd, husky, and calico made the tears fall from her tear ducts.

"Why are you crying Astérix?" Zephros asked leaning towards her. As she wiped her eyes, she looked up into Raydon's stoic face. He seemed like a stone statue staring ever unblinking at her. Astérix shifted uncomfortably under his stare brushing her bangs out of her eyes and tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear only to have it fall back into place by her cheek.

"I don't think I'm very hungry" she said standing up. Astérix left the men in the dining hall as she hobbled to her room to collect her thoughts and get her emotions under control.


	4. Crystal Flower

Chapter 4- Crystal Flower

Astérix awoke unaware she had fallen asleep. Sitting up in her bed with caution, she glanced out the window to see a figure out on the castle grounds. Leaning forward to try and get a better look at the person, she deemed she could not. Not with all the dirt and grime on the window of course. Didn't Raydon wash windows? He was the "maid" after all. Astérix took hold of the bedside crutch with her good hand and stood. Rubbing away at the window she finally smeared enough dust away to peer out a little more easily. Wind whipped the person's hair around wildly, almost like the mane of a lion. The person was bent over some plants plucking them out of the ground. When they stood and turned Astérix could only see that is was a boy and became transfixed on his crystalline pine green eyes.

"What are you doing Astérix?" She turned to the deep, booming voice.

"Who is that boy?" she asked pointing out the window. Zephros walked up behind her.

"Ambrose the gardener" he said.

"Breakfast is ready let's go" he stated, ushering the blonde out of the room. Upon entering the dining hall she was joined by the other men of the castle.

"Ambrose go clean yourself up you're getting dirt everywhere!" Raydon said monotonously. The gardener laughed like a little kid. He had dirt smeared on his face and a grin plastered on his lips. Glancing at Astérix his smile grew.

"Oi you're the girl" he said with an accent laced in his voice. Astérix blinked.

"Yes I suppose I am...are you Australian?" she asked. Ambrose blinked.

"No I'm not" he said with a confused look.

"But you have the accent…" Astérix trailed off.

"You're an odd one" he said bouncing out of his seat and away from the table. The other inhabitants settled down to their breakfast. Astérix stuck to toast after seeing the porridge, which looked like vomit in a bowl. It was settled Kailden could not cook. Even the toast was burnt, the charred parts flaking off.

"How's your head?" Kailden asked. Astérix brushed part of her bangs away tracing the cut lightly.

"It's okay"

"You're really clumsy..." Zephros sad mouth full of food. Some of the half chewn residue hit Raydon in the face from across Zephros. He quickly wiped it away with a napkin.

"Your table manners are atrocious" he said. Zephros smiled returning his glare.

"And apparently I'm the odd one" Asterix muttered. Her head was yanked back and she yelped as pine green eyes bore into her blue ones.

"You have eyes like the sky" Ambrose said smiling like a Cheshire.

"Um thank you?" she questioned not sure if it was a compliment or comment.

"How did you get in the castle?" he asked taking a seat beside her.

"I woke up here" she said. "My car crashed"

"Car…" she watched Ambrose quiet down and stare in confusion. Did he not know what a car was?" How sheltered has he been?

"How close to the road are we?" Astérix asked.

"There's no roads here….at least not for miles" Raydon said. Astérix stared at his sliver eye. Why did he always keep part of his face concealed? He stared back at her.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. Quickly she shook her head.

"n-No every-things fine" she said sending him a smile. "This toast is really good"

"Why don't you try the porridge?" Kailden asked pushing a bowl closer to her. She eyed it suspiciously.

"Umm..I'm not that hungry, but thank you" she countered pushing her chair back a bit. A heavy laugh caused her to turn towards Zephros.

"See Kailden even outsiders don't like what you cook" he said in his gruff voice. Raydon cracked a smile but Kailden frowned in anger.

"Well no one around here can cook" he said standing up while glaring.

"I bet Astérix can!" Zephros said taking his own stance.

"Hey let's not drag me into this" Astérix said brows furrowing in concern.

"Think about it a cook that cannot cook at all!" Zephros let out another bellowing laugh. Astérix felt like she was watching fireworks that when they exploded sent a booming wave through her chest. Zephros was like a loud firework. That's when it happened. Kailden had enough; he picked up a bowl of porridge and sent it hurdling towards Zephros. The big man couldn't move in time and it splattered in his face and down his chest. The mouse and prodded the bear, and the heavyset man picked up a bowl of his own. Food had only started to fly when Ambrose decided to join in.

"Yay Food throwing fight!" he shouted like a little kid. Then he jumped around like a monkey swinging from the light fixtures. Tossing anything and everything at everyone, Astérix could only sigh and let the whole thing happen, she couldn't move fast enough to get out of the way of anything.

"Would you all just stop!" she screamed cause everyone to freeze. Porridge dripped from her face onto her lap. She stared down at her ruined clothes.

"I do hope this comes out….." she muttered. "Must we all act like children?"

"They started it" Ambrose said pointing towards Zephros and Kailden.

"I don't care if they did, I'm finishing it" she said crossing her arms. "You're grown men! You should act like it" They looked at her as if they've never been yelled at before in their life. Miraculously Raydon was the only one in the room with no food on him.

"Come this way Astérix let's get you cleaned up" Raydon spoke softly and helped her hobble out of the room.

"You shouldn't have to clean that whole room by yourself" Astérix said looking at the man.

"They'll get punished do not worry" he said leading her to a bathroom. Closing the door he left her alone to get clean.

She walked out of the bathroom smelling like lavender. Raydon had left a simple white dress for her to wear. She was barefoot as she wandered aimlessly trying to find her room. The castle was large and the halls all looked the same. It was like a giant maze and she was trapped in the middle of it.

"Astérix…." Turning she faced the brunette gardener.

"Ambrose?" she questioned. He smiled childishly at her. "Come with me I want to show you something" he said.

"But I was looking for my room…."

"That's on the other side of the castle"

"What?..." Ambrose bounded over to her and took her by her good arm.

"Come on" he said letting go and leading her to an unknown area. Thought of her being murdered by gardening tools flitted through her mind. Ambrose stopped and turned to her upon reaching an oak door.

"This is my favorite place in the whole castle to be in" he smiled. Astérix stepped up to the door and Ambrose opened it.

Inside was a large room filled with plants.

"An indoor garden?" she vaguely remembered seeing one when she first wandered along the halls of the castle.

"This is my best work, I put most of my time in this one, the others are sort of dying…but the master likes this garden best because it's close to his quarters" Ambrose explained quickly and ushered her inside. The room smelled of lavender, mint, and sweet pea. Greens, yellows, purples, reds, and pinks jumped out at her in a swirl of color. Above the sun was high in the sky letting its rays enter into the room warming it and giving the plants their daily nutrients. The walls seemed less dark and dank and to Astérix it was easily the brightest room in the castle.

"It's beautiful in here Ambrose" she said placing a hand on the bark of a Cherry tree. Ferns and hostas poked out of the dirt by the trees. Astérix found a small bench and sat on it. It was peaceful, quiet here. She could get used to coming here.

"The rooms never locked so you can come in whenever you want" Ambrose said as if reading her mind. She smiled at him as he took a seat next to her.

"What's your favorite flower?" he asked.

"I like red Carnations" she said flashing another smile.

"I think I have some of those in the garden on the west wing." He said thoughtfully tapping his chin with his index finger. Astérix giggled a bit at him.

"So I have a question…" she said softly turning to face him fully. "Why am I unable to leave?"

The boy beside her froze in his spot, looking much like a stone statue than a human being.

"The master does not wish for you to go" he said.

"Well who is this master?" Astérix said huffing a bit. What she wouldn't do to get her hands on this guy to talk some sense into him. It's a crime to hold someone against their will, and being stuck in this creepy castle…yeah not her ideal vacation. Then the unexpected happened.

Ambrose leaned in quickly and kissed her. Thoroughly shocked, Astérix scooted back a bit.

"What are you doing?" she asked stuttering to get a grasp on her words.

"I'm sorry…." He said sheepishly.

"We just met…" she trailed off. Ambrose frantically moved away from her.

"No... You're the first girl to appear in the castle for years..I don't know what came over me; hormones perhaps"

"Wait so are the others gay?" Astérix tried to picture the other men with each other the thought made her shudder. Ambrose threw his hands up defensively.

"No no"

"Then why don't you all go out and find some girls?" Astérix asked. Ambrose stood up and took a step back.

"You don't understand" confusion flitted across her features.

"What is it?" Ambrose shook his head. Astérix stood up and took a step forward.

"What is it?" she asked again. Ambrose looked straight into her eyes.

"We can't leave the castle…"


	5. Tea Party

Chapter 5- Tea Party

"What do you mean you can't leave the castle?" Astérix asked her voice growing soft. Ambrose shook his head like he'd been hit, his brown hair ruffling out.

"I've said too much as it is" With that he turned heel and scurried quickly from the garden.

"Wait!" Astérix called. She knew she wouldn't be able to catch him while she was hobbling about on a crutch; and with being unfamiliar with a maze of a castle she'd be lost in a matter of seconds on the pursuit. She sighed this was just great; here she was alone in a garden, stuck there for she didn't know the way back to her room.

"I feel like Alice in Wonderland" she muttered to herself.

"Astérix" his voice came around her like a velvet blanket. Turning she faced a hooded man taller than her own. A shadow was over his face and he looked strangely like those hooded serial killers that would kill in an instant. Fear rushed over her seizing control of her nervous system, locking her in place like a statue.

"Do not be afraid" he said opening his stance to a friendlier stature. In a welcoming gesture he swept his arms past him.

"Come join me" Warily Astérix took a step forward her actions guarded.

"How do I know I can trust you?" she asked skeptically.

"Has anyone in this castle hurt you yet?" he asked. The thought of Zephros holding his bloody butcher knife popped up in her mind. No one had yet to lay a harmful hand on her.

"Doesn't mean they won't start" she said mistrusting this shadowy figure.

"I own this castle you can trust me, my workers will not hurt you" he said. Curiosity spiked up within her. The owner? The one the workers report to, the one they fear? This man with the voice of velvet was the owner of this dark prison.

"Well then we have things to discuss…" she said with a little glare.

"Over tea" he said turning and leading her through the garden. As she passed a row of tulips she entered a round opening on the path. The path turned from cement to cobblestone as she stepped onto the little circular opening. A small, round oak table sat in the center of the circle with two matching wooden chairs on opposite sides of each other. A red and white checkered tablecloth sat upon the table with white floral print teacups, saucers, a sugar bowl, and teapot on it. Everything seemed to have a certain spot it had to be in, almost like an OCD person got a hold of this scene. This spot seemed to be the brightest in the garden, the center of the garden, where this man could sit and enjoy the plants about him while having afternoon tea. Certainly someone who loved this kind of stuff wasn't capable of hurting her? The man pulled out one of the chairs and offered her a seat. Carefully she sat down trying not to bump her ankle or arm. The figure sat opposite of her and they sat in silence for a minute.

"Why don't you take off the hood so I can see your face…." She said in a small huff. Astérix felt like she was talking to a Nazgul from Lord of the Rings or something. The man laughed but did as she requested and removed his hood. Astérix shouldn't have been surprised but her pupil's dilated. Of course the owner would be damn cute. He had silky black hair that wasn't too long or too short, piercing chocolate eyes, golden skin, and a charming smile. She could be staring at the devil himself and be captivated by his good looks.

"What's your name?" she asked next watching him pour a cup of tea for himself.

"Xellos…Tea?" he didn't wait for an answer as he reached over and poured her some out of the teapot. "Its mint tea, I like it because it's calming" he gave another smile and Astérix felt like she could stare at him all day.

"Okay Xellos…" she said testing his name. "Why am I here?" She watched as he dropped two cubes of sugar into his tea and stirred it.

"I found you in the woods, bloody and cut up from that crash. How terrible, deer often run across the path. They believe it's safe, no one ever drives that path" he said dropping two cubes of sugar in her tea. Astérix stirred the drink with no intention of actually sipping it.

"So why can't I leave?" she asked. Xellos seemed to pause mid-sip then resumed as if she hadn't asked a question at all.

"You wish to leave?" he asked setting the teacup on the matching saucer.

"Yes I have to go to my house, my family's probably worried sick that I'm not there" she said setting her hand in her lap. "They'll want to know I'm ok"

"I'd let you leave if I could Astérix" Xellos said looking towards the rose bushes. "But I can't I have no power to open the gate"

"What are you on about" she cried out unable to control herself. "You own this place just give me the key. LET ME GO!" Xellos stood up quickly the chair he was just in flipped over backwards as he slammed his hands on the table letting the china crash onto the floor.

"I don't control this castle!" he said angrily. "This is a game, we have roles we must fulfill" he said straightening up. "Play your part Astérix and you won't be hurt" With those words he departed and left her to her own thoughts.

"Hey I'm not done with you yet, get back here. Answer me!" she called out after him. This was over much too quickly. When it was apparent Xellos wouldn't be returning Astérix kicked the table over in rage watching the tea party shatter before her eyes. This wasn't fair, all she wanted was to go home and she couldn't even get any of her questions answered.

What did he mean by game? Why couldn't anyone open the gates or leave the castle, nothing made any sense. If Xellos was the owner wouldn't he have a key? What did he mean by the castle wouldn't let him? Astérix felt like she was sucking into some stupid, horribly written horror movie. Soon she'd be whisked off her feet by some "Handsome" guy who would defeat the bad guys and save her from this place. Astérix was suddenly laughing uncontrollably, like something to that extent would ever happen to her. This was reality not fantasy for heaven's sake.

"Astérix are you alright" she turned her head to see Zephros and Kailden standing by the tulips surveying the mess she had created.

"You're not hurt are you?" Kailden asked stepping forward his eyes showing fear as he looked at the china set. "This was the young master's favorite set of china…." His voice trailed off.

"Let's go" Zephros said walking over and helping Astérix out of the chair. "You've done enough damage for one day"

"Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"To your room of course, you'll be safe there"

"What does that even mean?"

"Trust me Astérix, night will be approaching in a couple of hours and you don't want to be out of your room when it does"

"Why?" she asked. When it became apparent that the brute wouldn't answer her she dug her good heel in the ground and refused to move any farther.

"Why!" Zephros turned and picked her up. "Hey put me down, Zephros!"

"It's better this way" Kailden said quietly.

They set her in her room and Zephros left with a mumble of apology. "I'll bring you dinner when it's ready" Kailden said.

"Wait" she called. He left with a deafening click leaving her alone in silence yet again. What the hell was wrong with these people, something was officially fucked up. Was she in a mental asylum? Now she knew she would have to sneak out to see what the hell was so special about nighttime around here.

Kailden left her dinner on the nightstand by her bed; she didn't speak a word and refused to look at him. He left with a sigh and Astérix sprung into action. She walked over to the door and tried to open it, but her attempt failed. It was locked, why are they trying to confine her during the night? The curiosity was poking the cat now. Pulling out a bobby pin she went to work on the lock.

It took thirteen bobby pins and fifty-two attempts to open the door. Fifty-two was thirteen by four. Thirteen was an unlucky number; this wasn't going to be her lucky night. But as the clock stroke nine she heard a loud crash. Stopping she waited and listened. Maybe Kailden broke a dish, more likely Zephros though. When she was satisfied it was nothing she continued on her trek. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, just darker and duller. Then there was a screech as a door flew open from the floor above. Astérix stopped again and waited looking up. She heard quick paced footsteps.

"Where is she?" a voice called out in rage. Someone was upset and searching for someone. Most likely Astérix as she was the only she in the castle that she knew of. The footsteps grew louder and quicker and it seemed the person was running now down the stairs. Fearful now Astérix hobbled over to the first door she found and opened it. Stepping inside she shut it soundlessly and locked the door.

"Zephros, Kailden, Raydon, Ambrose!" the voice yelled. She heard the sound of four sets of footfall following the yeller.

"Where is she!" the voice demanded. "Tell me!"

"I don't know sir" Zephros spoke up first.

"YOU LIE!" the voice screamed. The sound of a gunshot rang through the air and a loud thump could be heard. Astérix let out a strangled cry and quickly covered her mouth.

"Where is she?" the voice asked again.

"I'm not sure sir" Raydon said stoically. A second shot rang out and another thump. Astérix fell onto her butt, back against the door trying to calm herself.

"Where is she?" it asked a bit calmer now.

"I saw her last in the garden I do not know where she is now" Ambrose said. Yet a third gunshot and a third thumping sound. Astérix started to rock back in forth. She wanted to cover her ears but only had one good hand to do so and it was covering her mouth so she wouldn't cry. These men were being killed because they refused to tell this guy where she was. They were protecting her and dying for it!

"Where is she?" the voice asked.

"Her location is unknown sir" Kailden said. Astérix sat up straighter, no Kailden couldn't die too. As Astérix scrambled to her feet she heard the last gunshot and the last thump on the cold stone. She let out a blood curdling scream. This wasn't happening, this couldn't be happening. She was left alone in this giant castle with a murderer. Astérix collapsed again in a fit of hiccups. The footsteps neared the room she was in. Suddenly there was a loud bang on the door. Astérix struggled up onto her feet and scrambled over to armoire, there she opened it and flung herself inside covering up in a heap of clothes. She heard another gunshot as the attacker shot the lock. She heard him enter and that was the last she heard as she passed out from fear.


End file.
